Gajavathanan
n |died = : 4:02pm Shot by Kiran Rathod |status = Deceased |actor = Rajat Kaul |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} Gajavathanan was a n assassin who was part of the LTFE plot to kill Aditya Singhania and Jai Singh Rathod on . Gajavathanan was born in Sri Lanka and could speak many languages, including English, Thai, Japanese, Tamil, French, Spanish, Sinhalese and German. He was suspected of the assassination of General Ijai Khan, the Prime Minister of , and the Minister of Sri Lanka Manisha Jayvardhane. He was wanted by Sri Lanka, Peru and . At some before , Gajavathanan worked with Yakub Syeb to plot the assassination of Aditya Singhania. He underwent plastic surgery, performed by Dr Annan Lui in , to make him resemble the photographer Max Ferraro. After the surgery was complete, he went to a dinner with Dr Lui and three others, and killed them all. He drank a toast to them while watching a news report on Aditya Singhania, and received a call from Yakub if he was on schedule. He asked if Aditya's death was strictly necessary, and Yakub told him it was. Gajavathanan then caught a flight to . ]] By 1am on Day 1, Gajavathanan was with Yakub in his compound and he bumped into Mehr, who has just killed Max Ferraro. She commented on his likeness to the photographer. While waiting for Mehr's sister Shaina to produce Ferraro's ID, he practised shooting some beer bottles with his rifle. When Shaina extorted more money out of Yakub for the ID, Gajavathanan warned him that women are always men's weakness. Yakub agreed to give more money to Shaina, but had Gajavathanan shoot and kill her once the ID was produced. ]] Later, he went with Tyagi to collect Kiran Rathod, and when she refused to come he commented on the insubordination of young people. He dressed and left the compound just after 6am, making his way to the Steel Corporation of India, where Aditya Singhania was addressing the labor unions. He informed Yakub once he was inside, and used Max Ferraro's ID to get through the security checkpoint before meeting with Pooja Bharadwaj. He later shook hands with Aditya Singhania, and made his way to a side room that had a view of Aditya's speaking platform. ]] Jai Singh Rathod was sent to the room by Yakub, and Gajavathanan made him assemble a rifle that Jai had smuggled in his briefcase. He then took aim at Aditya, but after Jai knocked a piece of glass out of the window an SFG agent came up to investigate. Gajavathanan told Jai to take care of it, but during a struggle a shot was fired and Aditya was evacuated. Gajavathanan fired, but hit someone else, and made his escape from the building. On the way out, he called Yakub to tell him that Jai acted in good faith and tried to deal with the agent silently. He called Yakub again after 9am, who told him not to return to the compound and to stay hidden. and Kiran Rathod]] Yakub was eventually killed and Raja Talapathi took over the mission to kill Aditya. Gajavathanan stayed hidden until around 2pm, when he followed Trisha and Kiran Rathod, Jai's wife and daughter, to an ATU safe house on Madh Island. He killed an agent who was guarding the exterior of the property, before making his way inside and silently killing agents Omar Sheikh, Veena, Dibakar Pandit and Chandrashekhar Rao. However, agent Nakul noticed his presence and attempted to evacuate the women, pursued by Gajavathanan. They escaped in a car, but Gajavathanan fired after them, killing Nakul and causing the car to veer off the road. Meanwhile, ATU had intelligence from agent Singh indicating Gajavathanan was a suspected assassin, and his picture was circulated to Singhania's staff. Gajavathanan investigated the crashed car shortly after 4pm, and found all the occupants apparently killed. He called Raja to inform him, and Raja ordered him to leave immediately. However, Trisha and Kiran were still alive, and Kiran shot Gajavathanan from behind, killing him. Background information and notes * Gajavathanan is based on Jonathan Matijevich and Jovan Myovic from the original series. * He is unnamed in the credits and dialogue, his name only appearing on the file that Mihir shows Jai. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Deceased characters (India)